


Realization

by Bliinded_by_2ciience



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliinded_by_2ciience/pseuds/Bliinded_by_2ciience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh so um I read The other side of the heart and I really love that fic and I wrote this at 2 AM because wow suddenly I had inspiration</p>
<p>It's also on tumblr  >w><br/>http://bliinded-by-2ciience.tumblr.com/post/27397399972/okay-so-i-wrote-this-really-fast-bc-inspiration</p>
<p>Seriously though if you haven't read TOSOTH I highly recommend it.</p>
<p>Note that there are MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE RECENT TOSOTH UPDATE, please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled! uwu</p>
    </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Side of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321489) by [cul-de-sac (InkSkratches)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSkratches/pseuds/cul-de-sac). 



> ahhh so um I read The other side of the heart and I really love that fic and I wrote this at 2 AM because wow suddenly I had inspiration
> 
> It's also on tumblr >w>  
> http://bliinded-by-2ciience.tumblr.com/post/27397399972/okay-so-i-wrote-this-really-fast-bc-inspiration
> 
> Seriously though if you haven't read TOSOTH I highly recommend it.
> 
> Note that there are MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE RECENT TOSOTH UPDATE, please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled! uwu

At first, you don’t realize what’s happened.  
The last thing you remember was shoveling snow.  
No… You remember a sensation like falling… It felt like you were soaring, it didn’t even feel real.

But looking down at the scene before you, you know what happened.

Sollux clings to your body, frozen and blue and icy cold.  
He’s crying, you realize. He’s gripping desperately onto your corpse, mumbling something over and over you can’t quite make out.

Your body is taken from him, and it takes all of Karkats strength to hold him back.

You feel groggy, as though this is all a dream. But looking down at your hand, transparent and pale, you know it isn’t.

You take a step, unsteady and unsure. Your body feels light, as though you were floating.

Another step towards Sollux. You need to comfort him, tell him it’s alright. But when you speak the words he does not hear them. He simply can’t.

Your heart pains, seeing him sobbing into Karkats shoulder, unable to be comforted, it’s breaking your heart.

You desperately try again to tell him it’s okay, you’re here for him. You always will be.

Still he does not hear.

Soon your voice is shaky, desperate. You want to tell him it’s alright, to dry his tears and give you a smile.

Eventually you start to cry as well, you can’t bear to see him this way. Your shoulders shake and tremble with the effort of your tears.

You feel a hand, small and feminine, on your shoulder.  
You turn to face a girl you don’t recognize, and she gives you a sad smile before embracing you.

She says her name is Aradia Megido and there is nothing more either of you can do.  
She gently grabs your hand and begins to lead you away from Sollux.

 

Your heart aches, but you know her words are true. There is nothing you can do for him anymore.

 

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and today you lost your life.


End file.
